


Good Things Fall Apart

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Series: 30 spiderling whump dump prompts x [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: "I have something of yours"it took those five words to flip Tony's world upside down, but when he finds Morgan safe at school maybe all isn't as lost as he thought. Maybe
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 30 spiderling whump dump prompts x [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205729
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	1. The Great Mistake (Pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends <3  
> I've been wanting to do whump prompts for ages now and whats better than one? 30!  
> This is the first part of a two part prompt, guilt and kidnapping (the classic), set a year after endgame (but everyone lives and Tony had adopted Peter a year before the blip after Mays untimely death (sorry May)  
> Happy reading x

Its funny how much weight words can carry, how one word, one sentence can bring your entire world to a standstill.

_“We’ve got something of yours.”_

Five words to make Tony’s blood turn to ice in his veins. _Morgan Morgan Morgan_ screamed through his paralysed mind.

The male voice had a sinister edge, a rough demeanour and it almost sent Tony spiralling.

No, they couldn’t have her. They could have anything, a weapon he’d manufactured perhaps, a piece of Stark Technology. Play it cool, no reason to panic.

He pulled the car into a layby, currently en-route back to the lake house after attending to some business at the newly installed compound.

Calm. Breathe. Calm. “Oh really, what might that be?”

There was a huffed laugh at the end of the phone. “’kids cute, Stark.”

Tony was glad he’d pulled over in that moment because he was sure if he were still driving, he’d have crashed.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _think_.

Someone had his daughter. Some sick fuck had taken his little girl.

“Don’t you fucking touch her. I’ll kill you. _I will kill you_. you touch my kid and it’s the last thing you’ll ever fucking do.” Tony spat with so much aggression he hoped it masked his all-consuming terror.

“We’ll see about that.” The man quipped, sounding almost entertained.

The line goes dead and for a moment all Tony can do is stare at his phone. He didn’t even get a name, let alone a demand. He had no idea who or what he was dealing with, all the while precipitation forming on his forehead, hands clammy gripping the phone.

“Friday track the call.”

“The location is blocked, sir.”

“Track Morgan’s watch.” Tony snapped, panic now threatening to boil over.

“Morgan’s watch is located in her classroom.”

He blinked, a flicker of hope seeping in. “Is it on her?”

“Yes, sir. Reading normal vitals.”

“Plot a route to her. Now.” Maybe he could beat the son of a bitch to her.

* * *

The overpriced Audi came to a tire-screeching stop outside the front of the elementary school, not bothering to take the keys out of the engine as he tore open the door and sprinted up the entrance steps.

“Sir? You can’t come in here-“ A woman at the front desk started, but Tony didn’t spare her a glance.

He didn’t stop running. Friday was showing the route to the classroom through his glasses, there was no need to slow down to speak to some receptionist.

“Sir!” The woman called after him, but he was already running down the corridors, finding Morgan’s classroom within seconds.

 _Morgan Morgan Morgan_ was running around his mind at a dizzying pace, clouding over all other thoughts.

He didn’t bother knocking before barrelling into the room, startling the group of children and their teacher into silence. Tony latched onto Morgan’s form immediately, the child looking back excitedly, not recognising the terror in her father’s eyes.

She was safe. Untouched. Not even a mark on her striped dungarees she’d picked out to wear less than three hours ago, matching pink bow in her brushed back hair. Just the way he’d left her.

“Daddy!” Morgan called, jumping out of her seat, and running to Tony who instantly bundled her up in his arms.

“Morgan.” He breathed in relief. safe. She was safe.

“Excuse me sir, do you have authorisation to be here?”

Tony looked up, still crouched with his arms wrapped tightly around Morgan. “Sorry, I need to take Morgan home early.”

Tony was glad he was so recognisable, any other person strolling into a classroom and taking a child out would definitely be questioned more, but he was Tony Stark. No one questioned him.

Tony didn’t wait for an answer, or let Morgan collect her things. He simply picked her up and walked out. Her stuff would still be there tomorrow, and if not, he’d buy her replacements.

“Where are we going?” Morgan asked excitedly, arms wrapped around Tony’s neck as her father carried her through the corridors.

“To the compound.”

Morgan frowned, clearly expecting something more fun. “Why?”

“Because daddy wants to spend time with his favourite daughter and Uncle Rhodey will be there.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He needed Rhodey for security, with Morgan safe in the most protected location he knew.

“Yay, I love uncle Rhodey!”

“I know you do, squirt.” He said fondly, placing a kiss into her hair and placing her into her bumper seat.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were at the compound. He couldn’t send a warning to Rhodey without scaring Morgan, so he wasn’t surprised to find a concerned looking Rhodes approaching them when they got into the avengers living quarters.

“Tones?”

“Hey, Rhodey, you busy?”

“No?”

He had a questioning look in his eyes, but Tony couldn’t risk explaining yet. Tony gave him a small shake of his head. _Not now_.

Rhodey seemed to understand, taking his attention to Morgan. “And how’s my favourite niece?”

“I’m _amazing_! Daddy came and got me from school to play with me which is really cool because school was so _boring_ today.”

“Hey, Morgs, why don’t you go grab a juice pop from the kitchen?”

Morgan shot her head up to her father. “Before lunch?”

Tony smiled. “Just don’t tell your mom.”

Morgan beamed a grin at her father before shooting off towards the kitchen.

His forced smile instantly disappeared once she was out of sight, turning to Rhodes who was clearly waiting for an explanation.

“I got a call less than an hour ago from an unknown number. Said they had Morgan.”

“But she’s here.”

Tony threw his arms up in confused frustration. “She wasn’t with me at the time. I got her from school, but- shit Rhodey. I thought they had her.”

“Maybe they were just trying to unnerve you.” Rhodey spoke, gesturing Tony towards the empty conference table.

“Yeah, well it worked.” Tony muttered. “Friday, I want compound security level 10. No unauthorised persons in or out.”

“Yes boss.” The AI instantly obliged.

“Do you think they’ve been following her?”

“I don’t know. _I don’t know_.” Tony rasped, slumping into one of the sleek leather chairs. “All I know is some asshole called me saying they had my kid, and I freaked the fuck out. I – _shit_ , I haven’t even called Pepper. I just panicked, I couldn’t track the call, so I just went to Morgan’s school, I expect about 20 speeding tickets tomorrow and – what?” Tony stopped his anxious rambling to Rhodey giving him a very unnerving look.

“What did they say?”

“Sorry?”

“What did they say to you? on the phone.” Rhodey pushed, face hardening.

“That they had Morgan!”

“They said that? That they had Morgan?”

“Christ, is this really the time to get on your pedantic high horse? No if you need the word for word, they said they had something of mine and then they said, ‘the kids cute’. Thanks for making me think about it again.”

There was a long pause, Rhodey’s eyes darkening as he looked at Tony as if he were waiting for something to click.

Tony frowned, wishing Rhodey would just use his words.

“Peter.”

 _Peter_.

Tony’s stomach dropped, all the air rushing from his lungs causing him to almost choke.

 _Peter_.

"Oh god, no."


	2. The Great Mistake Pt.2

_Kids cute_.

They didn’t mean Morgan. They meant Peter.

Tony’s would have surely collapsed if he weren’t already sat down.

His mind was completely on Morgan he hadn’t even thought- “Oh god, no.” He choked on a sob.

“Friday, track Peter’s location.” Rhodey demanded, eyes locked on the man falling apart in front of him.

“Unable to locate Peter Parker-Stark. Last known location two blocks from Midtown School of Science and Technology.”

“Shit.” Rhodes cursed, leaning over the other side of the table.

Tony let his face fall into his hands, trying to remember how to think – how to _breathe_.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?”

Shit, he couldn’t do this right now. How could he face her when he’d so plainly ignored her brother’s existence?

“Hey little miss. Why don’t you do some play time in the lounge? Daddy’s got a headache so needs a little time out.” He heard Rhodey say to her, Tony not even looking up.

“Can I play and watch cartoons?”

“Course you can, kiddo.”

Kiddo. That’s what Tony called Peter.

“Friday, pull up CCTV footage for Peter’s last known location.” Rhodes ordered, pacing the room as the AI loaded the information.

Tony didn’t think he could move, tears rolling down his face. He’d forgotten Peter. neglected even a thought to his son. His mind was solely on Morgan and now he was paying the price.

Why had he only thought of her? He was as much Tony’s kid as Morgan, he’d always promised him that even if not biologically his, he loved and cared for him just as much as Morgan.

How could he have done this?

“Tony.”

Tony’s head snapped up, seeing Rhodes staring at a hologram.

“Friday, play.”

The video started, showing a familiar street. It was Peter, walking to school from Delmar’s as usual, picking up his squished down favourite sandwich like he did every morning.

He seemed in good spirits with a spring in his walk, earphones in as always. He was about to pass an alley when a black van pulled up next to it, blocking Peter from the camera’s vision.

When the Van pulled back onto the road seconds later, Peter was gone.

They had him. they had his son.

“Friday, track the number plates.”

“No matches found.”

“Figures.” Tony muttered, wondering where the hell they’d go from here.

“Can you track the van?” Rhodey asked, thoughts more together than Tony’s right now.

“Unable to keep a location on the vehicle.”

“So, we have nothing.” Tony concluded angrily. “They’ve had him for hours. _Hours_! And I didn’t even- shit I didn’t –“

Rhodes shook his head. “Beating yourself up about this isn’t going to help anything, Tones. Yeah, you probably should have thought of Peter too, but you panicked, and Morgan can’t protect herself like Peter can.”

“That’s not an excuse. They still took him, even if he can look after himself more than a six-year-old, and I didn’t even think of him.”

“You need to call Pepper.”

Tony paled. “She’s going to kill me.”

“No, she’s not. This isn’t your fault, Tony. We’ll get him back.”

* * *

Of course, Rhodes was right. Pepper didn’t blame Tony. She wasn’t angry that he’d completely neglected a thought to Peter, she was just worried for her son’s safety.

Happy collected her from her meeting upstate, bringing her to Tony to help finding anything that could lead them to their son, even if that were just keeping Morgan entertained whilst Tony, Rhodes and Happy analysed every inch of the city.

It was now two o’clock. 4.5 hours since Peter was taken, when Tony’s phone started ringing.

Everyone froze, turning the vibrating cell on the table.

Unknown number.

“Friday, track the signal.” Tony ordered, accepting the call.

“Anthony! Glad I could catch you.”

Tony saw red. Screw playing cool. “Give him back you son of a bitch or I swear you’re going to regret the day you were born.”

“Oh, you know now. Me and Peter did have a laugh when you jumped straight for Morgan. Well, that’s not entirely true, Petey here seemed a little upset but I guess you can’t expect much less for your charity case child.”

“Don’t call him that you arsehole.”

“Now, now. that’s not very nice.”

“What do you want? Its always about something. What is it? Money? Revenge?”

“I’m afraid I’m not that cliché, Mr Stark. However, there is something we could trade for your son’s freedom.”

“What.” Tony bit out.

“The formula for the super soldier serum.”

Tony blinked. “I don’t have it.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t! The documents are sealed in the SHIELD’s HQ. No one has access.”

“Well, for your sons sake, you better start breaking your way in. you have 48 hours. Tick tock.”

The line goes dead.

“Unable to track caller location.” Friday informed over the intercom.

Tony shot up out of his seat, pushing the table causing a small quake. “Shit. _Shit_!”

Rhodey shook his head in anguish. “There’s got to be something we can do.”

“We need the formula.”

“No Tony, you know we can’t give them that.” Rhodey quickly shot down with a stern look.

“They have Peter!”

Pepper stepped forward, wrapping a hand around his arm. “I know, hon. But you know we can’t give them what they want, even if it was just money.” She spoke softly, somehow diffusing Tony’s anger.

“I know… I know. But I could make something similar, something that looks the same, that initially acts the same. I could make something that degrades the effects after a period of time.”

“Can you do that? that serum took decades to create, you have two days.”

“What if you make this and they test it on Peter?” Pepper asked, worry written across her face.

“I’ll just have to make sure they give me Peter before I give them whatever the hell I’m going to make.” Tony decided. “Friday, get me Bruce Banner.”

* * *

Turns out, all Tony and Bruce needed was 45 hours to create a makeshift super soldier formula. According to Friday’s analysis after two hours of the desired effects the compound becomes toxic and could prove fatal. Tony hoped Friday was right.

The two days without Peter were torture. There was no word from the unnamed kidnapper since giving his demands. He hated not knowing where Peter was, if he was okay, how hurt he was. He didn’t want to imagine how he must feel knowing Tony didn’t even give a thought to Pete when the asshole told him he’d taken his kid.

Even when they get him back would Peter forgive him? Tony knew he wouldn’t forgive himself.

Telling Morgan had been awful. Telling her her brother was going to be away for a few days without showing how petrified they were or mentioning the word ‘kidnapped’ or ‘taken’.

Just like the curious child she was, she had about twenty questions for every vague answer Tony and Pepper gave her, eventually having to bribe the girl with ice cream to stop her interrogation.

Tony hadn’t slept at any point in the 48 hours, didn’t even try. He didn’t deserve to sleep when Peter wasn’t safe, and likely not sleeping himself.

* * *

He was sat around the conference table with Bruce, Rhodey, Happy and Pepper, waiting for the inevitable instructions when the call came in.

Tony snatched the phone up instantly.

“I’ve sent coordinates for the trade to your phone. Come alone and unarmed. If I even catch a whiff of the police or one of your suits, your kid gets a bullet.”

Tony doesn’t get a chance to reply before the call cuts off and a notification of the meeting place comes through.

He didn’t even get a chance to ask if Peter was alive.

Logically Tony knew he must be, he was a crucial part of the trade, but it didn’t give Tony any comfort not knowing for sure.

“Tony-“

“I can’t risk it. I have to do this. Have the police on standby, m-maybe an ambulance I don’t know.”

“It’s going to be okay, Tony.” Pepper murmured softly, not managing to calm his nerves this time.

* * *

The location typically turned out to be a deserted warehouse carpark in what felt like the middle of nowhere. He had to drive down a single-road track to get to it, surroundings only of untamed fields and woodland three miles beyond the city suburbs.

The only source of light came from the car, lighting the carpark dimly with it’s front beams. Tony stood by the SUV he’d been told to drive by Rhodey, completely bulletproof and trackable, when a dark van swerved into the lot.

Seconds after the van came to a halt, two masked men jumped out of the front, one going to the back of the van whilst the other, Tony presumed the leader, strolled confidently towards him.

Tony glared the man down. The night sky wasn’t helping Tony see the mans appearance, nor did it help the men were wearing full black.

The ‘leader’ stopped about twenty meters from Tony, not breaking eye contact.

“I have it. now let the kid go.” Tony started strongly; fist clenched around the vial.

“How do I know it’ll work?” It was the same voice that haunted Tony for the past two days.

“I made it, of course it works.”

Tony didn’t falter, even as he watched Peter being dragged roughly out of the van by the other man.

The kid was wearing the same clothes he was the last time Tony saw him, his silly ‘find x’ t-shirt Tony had kept safe during the ‘blip’ period and a pair of blue jeans Pepper had bought him only a few weeks ago. As for looks, it was difficult to tell in the poor lighting. He could make out half of his face, seeming to be mottled with dark bruises, hair stuck on ends but other than that he couldn’t tell how hurt he was.

He watched as Peter was dragged limping to the leader who was quick to put an arm around the kids chest and a gun to his temple.

Now that made him falter.

Peter’s eyes were latched on his father, laced with fear as the weapon pressed harder against him.

 _Its going to be okay, Pete_ , Tony desperately wanted to say.

“Hand it to my associate.” The leader demanded, the other man now walking towards him.

“I want my kid first.”

The man laughed. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be making the demands.”

Tony handed it to a man that approached, snatching it off Tony before making their way back to where Peter was being held too far away.

God, he prayed they didn’t give it to Peter. He had no idea how the formula would react to the kids enhanced biology.

The leader smiled as he looked over the glowing blue vial. Finally, he released his hold on Peter who stumbled out of his grasp, instantly limping towards Tony who watched in open arms.

Peter was so close to him, so close.

But then there was a shot.

A piercing sound of a smoking gun and Peter’s face turning to one of shock, dropping abruptly to his knees as blood started to stain his dirty white t-shirt.

Tony let out a ragged scream, pitching forward towards his son, seconds from reaching him before he hit the ground.

He fell next to him, putting pressure on the already oozing wound, cupping Peter’s cheek with his other hand as he tried to get his attention.

“Pete? You’re okay, kid. You’re gonna be fine, I’ve got you.”

Tony gagged at the feel of warm blood pooling around his fingers, tears brimming over his eyelids as he watched Peter fight for breath. 

Peter gave a small smile, shoulders beginning to sag as the adrenaline wore off and he slipped into shock.

“No, no, no. God don’t do this Pete.”

But the kids eyes rolled into the back of his head and eyelids fluttered closed. He wondered if that was the last time he’d ever see the beautiful browns.

“No. _No._ you said you’d let him go!”

The man grinned. “I did. You have him back, don’t you? Apologies, but I can’t risk you following us.” The man said, loading back into the van and accelerating out of the carpark.

He didn’t spare them another thought, he couldn’t focus on anyone but Peter right now. Peter who was unmoving under his touch, completely unresponsive to Tony’s attempts to rouse him.

He reached for the kid’s neck, finding a faint, thready pulse.

“Ambulance two minutes out, sir.” Friday informed steadily.

Tony resided to keeping both hands pressuring the wound, praying that it would be enough. “Come on kid, stay with me. Stay with me.”

He looked over his son anxiously. Dried blood covered the lower half of his face from his obviously broken nose. There were black and yellow bruises across his jaw and temple and finger marks on his neck.

Tony let out a sob. He’d failed him, he’d failed his son and now he was dying. “Don’t leave me. _please_... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry kid. Hold on Pete, you’re going to be okay. You’re gonna be just fine.”

He heard the familiar sound of repulsors, the clanking sound of iron feet hitting the ground. “Tony?”

He looked up to Rhodey, worry written across his face. “He’s alive. He’s- god, they shot him. they let him go and they-“ Tony shook his head, choking on a cry.

“Keep the pressure on. Friday, scan for injuries.”

“Mild concussion, three bruised ribs, broken nose and right ankle, sprained right wrist, gunshot wound below the collar bone.”

Tony cried harder. What had Peter been through in the days he was taken? Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but he deserved it. he deserved the pain of knowing what his son had endured whilst he’d failed to protect him. It was his fault.

* * *

Against all odds, the paramedics were able to keep Peter stable all the way to the compound, and after a four-hour surgery, things seemed to be looking up.

Tony refused to leave his side since coming out of the operating theatre, sitting stoically by his bedside watching over his son.

It was gone 11pm when Peter started to stir, anesthesia from the operation finally easing off. Pepper had taken Morgan to bed just after 8, reluctant to leave Peter but knowing Morgan needed her too.

Peter let out a groan, shuffling in the bed slightly.

“Pete? Hey buddy, you waking up finally?”

Peter’s eyes flutter open, looking confused. “Wha-“

Tony leaned over from the chair, putting a gentle hand on Peter’s. “You’re in med bay, Pete. You’re safe, it’s over.”

Peter hummed, dancing between his haze of waking up and the high of painkillers working their way through his bloodstream.

“How you feeling, kid?”

“’s fine.” He slurred out, seemingly becoming more aware of his surroundings.

“You sure? I can get Helen and-“

“No, ’m fine.”

Tony nodded, all of a sudden unsure what to say.

“You didn’t really give them the serum, did you?” Peter broke the silence, face neutral.

“No... I wanted to though at first, I’d have done anything to get you back. I was a mess, just ask your mom.”

Peter just nods. “What happened after I-“

Tony flinched. “We got you in an ambulance, Helen and Bruce took you into surgery to fix your shoulder before your enhanced healing could start mending it wrong.”

“What else?”

Tony swallowed, watching Peter’s hand in his. “They reset your ankle. It wasn’t healing right from the break. You, ugh also have a sprained wrist and four bruised ribs but Helen said they should be almost good as new in a few days.”

Peter nodded, looking down at his arm wrapped into a sling.

“It’s to help your shoulder mend properly, not straining the muscles and stuff.”

Peter nodded again. 

Tony chewed at the inside of his lip, trying to figure out how to approach the elephant in the room. “I’m sorry didn’t find you sooner, we did everything we could.” _But it wasn’t enough to keep you safe._

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

It certainly sounded it. “It is. they took you to get to me Pete. I didn’t know where you were, what they were doing to you. It was awful.”

“They didn’t do much, just the usual rough up, was just in a room most of the time.”

“The usual? Shit there shouldn’t be a ‘usual’ Pete. They shouldn’t have even touched you.”

“I’m fine.”

Tony scoffed. He was far from okay. Setting aside the obvious injuries, Peter was distant, avoiding eye contact and not holding his father’s hand back. There was clearly something very not fine going on and Tony had a good idea what it was.

“Did they say anything to you when you were there?”

Peter pulled his hand from Tony’s, speaking in a low voice. “I heard the call, if that’s what you mean.”

“God, Pete I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened, I just-”

“Don’t apologise, Mr Stark. It’s not your fault.”

Tony’s eyes opened comically wide. Mr Stark. Not Tony. Not _dad_.

No, things were certainly not fine.

He moved to sit on the side of Peter’s bed, hand finding its way to Peter’s unbruised cheek. “Yes, it is! You’re my kid. My son and I – god there isn’t an excuse, my mind just-“ _went to my other child instead of you. And its unforgivable._

Peter shrugged. “It’s fine, Morgan needs you more than me.”

Tony frowned at the blatant lie. Is that what Peter had been telling himself? “That’s not true. I should be there for both of you. What kind of father can’t think of both their kids?”

“A kind that only has one.” Peter muttered almost silently, but Tony caught it clear as day.

“What?”

Peters eyes widened as if he hadn’t planned on saying the response out loud. “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean it.” He quickly tried to recover, looking everywhere but Tony.

“Pete please don’t say that. don’t _think_ it. its not true. You’re my kid just as much as Morgan.” He was crying now, both of them were, and it made Tony feel even worse, if that was even possible.

He did this, not the kidnappers. Tony.

He lifted Peter’s chin to face him. “Please listen to me baby. I don’t know what happened to me when I got that call. It wasn’t rational, or fair and I’m so sorry. I love you just as much as Morgan, I care for you and want to protect you just as much as I do Morgan.”

“It was an unforgivable fuck up on me, but please know it holds no weight on how much I need you, you’re my first born, Pete, and I love you with everything I have. When I realised – I lost it... God knows I’ll never forgive myself. You shouldn’t forgive me either.”

“I do.”

Tony shook his head, sniffing back the tears. “No, you don’t.”

“Maybe not completely. But I will.” 

“I love you baby.” Tony murmured, pulling Peter into a gentle embrace, relief flooding in feeling Peter lean into it.

“Love you too, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id apologise for the amount of angst in this already but I absolutely live for it so XD   
> I hope you liked the second part as much as you did the first! Plz do let me know what you think of it and what you'd like to see next!   
> ILY guys x

**Author's Note:**

> (theres been a bit of a formatting re-jig - instead of posting all 30 prompts in one fic ive made a series so people can read the story summary before clicking on it, thought it made more sense? Sorry for the confusion ily x)


End file.
